


A Band's exposure

by 2dpie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Girl Band, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dpie/pseuds/2dpie
Summary: When a new music teacher comes to Francoise DuPont to teach Ms Bustier's class no one knows that she is actually a famous singer whose band is also going to be performing in Paris in 3 months time. Lila takes the opportunity to get all the attention on her when she comes back to class from her "trip to Achu" after having overheard Marinette talking about the band ,might as well ruin the girl's reputation in class, but this is where Lila's tower of lies finally falls
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	1. A new teacher arrives

**Author's Note:**

> This story does have original characters that aren't part of the Miraculous Ladybug universe, and play a major part to the overall story, hopefully this does not bother many of you and you are able to enjoy the story regardless

When a tall woman wearing a long purple coat had walked through the entrance of Francoise DuPont highschool it wasn't a surprise that most of the students and staff were shocked and the first thing they could think was that she looked like an actress. Many wanted to approach the gorgeous woman, but were stopped when Mr.Damocles walked over to her. "Um excuse me ma'am, but may I ask what you are doing on school property" Mr. Damocles spoke in a brash tone ready to kick the lady out the school's front doors. The mysterious woman pulled her shades down and looked down at the principal "I believe I'm here to teach, Mrs. Rose at your service" Mrs. Rose spoke slyly, Mr Damocles immediately got flustered "Oh, excuse me Madame, I had no idea, let me direct you to the music room". The two proceeded to head up the stairs in the middle of the courtyard.

Everyone began talking amongst themselves once Mrs.Rose and their principal were finally out of sight.They couldn't believe what they just heard, they were getting a new music teacher and not just that she was beautiful, whoever got to be in her class was lucky she definitely looked like someone who had experience in the music industry her whole outfit spoke professional and she also looked like someone who was hiding from paparazzi. 

Marinette had been running late for class like usual, but right as she ran inside Ms.Bustier's class ready to give her apology of the day for not being on time she noticed that no one had even noticed that she had just arrived and were all grouped together exactly where Lila's seat was. "Great Lila is back from her "trip to Achu" wonder what grandious story she has for today" Marinette sulked over to her seat. "So while I was heading back home from Achu after having helped Prince Ali with his charity work against pollution , I met the singer Alison Belrose at the airport and she was so sweet" Lila spoke while flaunting her hair and waiting for all these sheep to follow her every word and be enamoured with her. Wow Lila that's amazing, I can't believe you met the lead singer of the Demonic Angels they're like the coolest all girl band ever! " Rose said. " Can I get an interview with you today after school girl, I must have all the details, the demonic angels are said to be playing here in Paris in a few months and it would be great for my blog if you could tell me everything you know about the lead singer" Alya gushed. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, yeah right, how could people believe that Lila met the Alison Belrose, the singer didn't like interacting with fans much and had her drummer Cathy usually there to fend off any creeps from getting too close. Lila took a glance behind her real quick to see Marinette rolling her eyes and decided now was the perfect time to spin the story to really set things in motion. " Of course Alya, but I don't know if Alison would really like me talking about our meeting she said that she wanted to take me out for coffee, which I of course declined her offer but you know how that would seem to others right Alya" the Italian girl spoke shyly adding a pout for extra flair " oh yeah, girl I totally get it, we can just talk about other things during the interview instead".

Lila looked over at Marinette again to see the girl fuming. Things were turning out smoothingly, Lila couldn't wait until Marinette finally ruined her reputation with the class,she knew the young girl was one of the demonic angels biggest fans she had overheard her talking with that boy Luke or something the other day while hiding her presence behind a tree and heard about how excited Marinette was for the band's upcoming concert in Paris that was in about three months time,and knew it was the perfect thing to use for her next story to tell the class, just you wait Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your downfall is coming soon.


	2. Straining to expose the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison gets acquainted with her students, but one student in particular makes her want to break a table in half

Mr.Damocles unlocked the door to the dusty music room, their school had been looking for a new music teacher for awhile now since their last teacher left to pursue a better career in the musical Arts and was currently starring in a Broadway musical in New York so clearly things worked out for them, but it left Francoise DuPont struggling to find someone to fill in. Thankfully Mr.Damocles had been contacted by someone with a pretty impressive resume who had alot of connections with different musicians in the business and immediately hired them on the spot.The person who applied for the job was Alison Belrose , a strict woman, who didn't take kindly to people who wasted her time, she was only trying out for the job to see if she could do something after she retired from The Demonic Angels, she had heard that Francois DuPont was a great school for the Arts, but she had also heard that the staff wasn't that great. The 30-something year old planned to rectify that, by hopefully getting rid of the horrible management and how they apparently took care of bullying. 

In a way it was kind of like an inside job, she did somewhat have alterior motives rather than just simply teaching. Alison entered the music room and took a quick look around, it was a moderately sized room and the instruments in the room were in pretty good conditions albeit in need of some tuning, but otherwise still good, Mr Damocles shuffled awkwardly at the entrance before standing up straight as he regained his confidence " well as you can see Mrs.Rose , everything you need to have a successful time teaching here at our school is already in this room" Alison turned around to face the short man, her black and white hair hidden by a lavender scarf around her head and purple eyes obscured by her black shades, giving her both an intimidating and alluring look, which made the principal flustered around the much taller woman.

" Thank you Mr.Damocles, now may I please ask you to leave the classroom, I'll need some time to make it suitable for my students as it is in need of some major cleaning and a touch of pizzazz" "Ah yes... good luck Mrs.Rose ,we here at Francois DuPont give you a warm welcome to our school" the man then proceeded to rush out the room to get back to his office. The man hadn't even given Alison the directions to the cleaning products or offered to get the janitor for her, he was so nervous and quick to get away. "Ugh, I'm so glad I don't have to put in so much work to put this place back in tip top shape", Alison then snapped her fingers and the room instantly looked squeaky clean, and all the instruments put back into perfect condition like they were brand new, "Now all that's left to do is wait for my students" 

Ms.Bustier's class were currently working on some short grammar excercises, before they were interrupted by a cough at the front of the classroom. Everyone looked up from their work. Ms.Bustier began to speak " class, today we got a new music teacher she will mainly be teaching our class, so I'm hoping all of you will treat her with respect", "Yes Ms.Bustier", her students all chanted. The teacher than walked around giving everyone their new schedules. The bell had then just rung signalling that it was time for the students next class which of course for Ms.Bustier's class was now changed to music rather than PE. Marinette looked down at her schedule to see what the new teacher's name was and right under the classroom's number it said Mrs.Rose, "what a lovely name, hopefully the new teacher won't be as easily tricked like everyone else by Lila's lies" it was all Marinette could hope for as they all walked down the hall to the old music room. 

As everyone entered the room they were surprised to see it was in amazing condition and as they looked over to the front of the room they saw a tall woman sitting on the teacher's desk with what looked like a cigarette in her mouth. Lila was the first one to speak up "um excuse me Miss, but you shouldn't be smoking in here, and I don't think you should be in here either, we're all waiting for our new teacher and since I'm Mr. Damocles favorite student I could get him and the authorities in here at the snap of my fingers". Lila smirked until the woman quickly got up and walked over to the group of students at the door and took the "cigarette" out of her mouth which turned out to be a grape lolipop "sweetie it's a lollipop calm down, and Welcome to music 101 everyone, I'm looking forward to teaching you all so please take a seat". The students all gaped , this was their new teacher she didn't look like someone who should be working at their school, she looked like a model,what was she doing here? "Well what are y'all waiting for sit,sit!". The students of Ms. Bustier's class quickly rushed over to grab a seat before they made the new teacher upset. 

Marinette was the first one to notice the Demonic angels poster on the wall behind Mrs.Rose "oh are you a fan of the Demonic angels Mrs.Rose" Alison giggled at the girl's enthusiasm " yeah and I'm guessing you are too Miss..." "Marinette,m'amm, and yes they're my favourite band,I love their music, it's so unique" Alison could already tell she would get along well with the bluenette, but before she could start her lesson, she got rudely interrupted "I actually met Alison Belrose,Mrs.Rose if you'd like I can get you an autograph" Lila smugly spoke. Alison could feel her smile straining, it was the same girl from earlier , Alison could feel dark energy surrounding her " is that right and who might you be young lady?" "Lila Rossi,pretty sure you must've heard of me I'm quite well known around the school" Alison wanted to laugh in this girl's face, who did she think she was, lying about having met her and then acting like the queen of the world. She looked around to see most of the students actually praising Lila and confirming her atrocious lies except for Marinette who Alison noticed was gripping her desk like she wanted to break it in two,"hmm maybe you can be of help to me Marinette and expose Lila for the liar she is" Alison thought ,sure she could show her true identity as the Alison Belrose right now and have Lila exposed for the liar she is,but she liked making things more interesting and Marinette could be a great ally. Alison smirked as a great plan began to unfold in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alison is not quite what she seems, it looks like she has magic abilities, no worries though all will be explained shortly


	3. The start of an ingenious plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison starts to come up with a plan to expose Lila Rossi.

Alison had an ingenious plan to finally get this Lila girl's tower of lies to crumble down like a stack of cards, she was gonna have her band mates come to the school incognito the next day once classes were done so that they could meet Marinette. Now you might be thinking why does she want them to meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng, well the thing is, Alison had been keeping an eye on all her students throughout the entire school day and noticed how Lila hadn't just been lying about knowing her, but was also lying about Marinette behind the girl's back. It irritated Alison beyond belief,how could anyone believe that that sweet girl could be a bully like Lila suggested, that's insanity. Thankfully however, some of Marinette's classmates were already starting to become a bit hesitant in believing Lila's lies and were quick to come to Marinette's defense.

Lila was cunning though and knew exactly what to say to spin the story around " Marinette doesn't like me because ...well she saw that Adrien and I are getting closer since we're now doing photoshoots together and I guess she must've gotten jealous, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble I just wanted you guys to maybe tell her thats it's fine,Adrien and I are just friends and that she doesn't need to trip me in the halls anymore". Almost everyone around Lila stilled when they heard that Marinette had tripped Lila in the halls and it wasn't far fetched to believe that Marinette would be jealous of Lila and Adrien doing photoshoots together. Unfortunately at that moment Marinette was walking towards the courtyard holding some books in her hands which was when Kim held his foot out to trip her, and before Alison could stop the girl from falling face first into the ground below her, a blond boy with green eyes proceeded to catch the girl mid fall.

"Hey Marinette you okay" Adrien asked "AH...Adrien you're good... I mean I'm good!" Marinette stuttered her face flushing by being in the mere presence of the boy. Alison let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the two before the other students could interject " Hey Marinette how would you like to stay after school tomorrow" Marinette looked up to see her music teacher's face beaming down on her " oh um...why Mrs.Rose am I in trouble?" some of the students snickered behind them Alison was pleased to see the Adrien kid glaring at them. "No worries Marinette you aren't in any kind of trouble just wanted to see if you'd be interested in some extra lessons, I could teach you how to play some Demonic Angels songs if you'd like?" Marinette looked surprised before a huge grin overtook her face "You really mean it Mrs.Rose, I'd love to". 

One of the other students, Alex, Alison believes her name is speaks up "HEY! How come Marinette gets extra lessons and not us?" the pink haired girl turns red with anger. Alison stares pointedly at the group of students now in front of her " the reason why Marinette is getting special treatment as you students might see it as, is because I do not tolerate bullying and Marinette is the only student who has given me a good first impression". Lila starts to fake sob to gain everyone's attention "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you upset with us Mrs.Rose" more and more students pipe up defending their actions saying how Marinette's the bully and Lila's the victim getting tripped in the hallways. 

Alison rolls her eyes behind her aviator glasses, what is up with these kids "OK EVERYONE BE QUIET! If you'd all like I can set up appointments with all of you for extra lessons, I do not want to give anyone the interpretation that Marinette is a teacher's pet or my favorite student ,but she did seem like a good candidate for my first after school lessons tomorrow, understand!" All the students nodded clearly shocked by their teacher's outburst.  
"Now Marinette make sure to come to the class tomorrow after school at 4pm and we can start our first after school appointment and if it goes well we can continue our lessons every Tuesday" Marinette nodded still with the grin on her face and then headed over to the entrance of the school ready to head home and tell her parents about the new amazing teacher they now had at her school.

Alison looked over to Lila Rossi still sitting on the bench surrounded by her peers but just as their eyes met and as Lila made sure no one was looking her way, she glared at the teacher. Alison had just moved her chess piece on the board, game on Lila Rossi. Alison smirked at the girl you ain't gonna scare me honey just you wait.


	4. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally gets to go to her after school lesson, but who are all these people in the classroom with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the rest since we're getting closer to the end of the story.

Marinette was thrilled, her new teacher was absolutely fantastic. She didn't believe Lila's lies like everyone else and she actually thought that Marinette gave a first good impression. Once Marinette entered the bakery,she was greeted home by her parents "Hey sweetie how was school?" Sabine Cheng asked her daughter, Marinette smiled brightly "Oh it was amazing mom, we have a new teacher at school and she's so great!" Sabine and Tom chuckled at their daughter's excitement. That was when Marinette remembered Mrs.Rose's after school lesson tomorrow "Oh yeah, I almost forgot I have music lessons tomorrow after school am I able to go?" she asked , both her parents nodded "of course honey, just make sure to let us know when you're coming home" Tom said as he ruffled Marinette's hair, Marinette chuckled swatting her father's hand away from her head. She couldn't wait for tomorrow and went upstairs to listen to some Demonic angels songs while sketching in her sketchbook, their music always managed to give her some good inspiration for outfits and she also had to think about which song she wanted Mrs.Rose to teach her tomorrow. 

The music flowed through Marinette's headphones and she began to hum along to the melody, her sketchbook opened wide in front of her and pencil ready. She began to sketch out some nice dresses with elbow sleeves and some with puffy sleeves and belts around the waist, each outfit inspired by a member of the Demonic Angels. The outfits inspired by Alison were all modern and classy, mainly tea-length dresses with long sleeves and belts. When it came to Julie the bassist of the band, Marinette drew up some vintage style clothing, some nice circle and sheath dresses suited Julie the best. Cathy was the tough drummer of the group, she was muscular and tall and generally didn't like wearing dresses and mostly wore suits when performing on stage and only wore dresses on rare occasions. Dark red suits were drawn up for Cathy and a couple of black short length dresses as well. Finally Marinette got to the last member Ying, she simply drew up some light pink poofy dresses for the guitarist as it fit her gentle personality quite well.

Marinette marvelled at her sketches, the suits and dresses looking exactly as she envisioned them in her head,which for any artist is a hard feat to accomplish at times.  
As Marinette stretched in her seat, she could hear her name being called from downstairs "Marinette it's time for dinner" her mother yelled from the kitchen "Coming" Marinette quickly unlatched her ladder door and slowly stepped down so she wouldn't trip. They ate mandarin chicken and rice for dinner with some rice bread on the side. Sabine and Tom both glanced at eachother and then looked over to Marinette who was quietly eating her food before Sabine decided to speak up "Hey sweetie, we know you had a nice day at school today, but your father and I were wondering..." Marinette looked up, her eyebrow raised in confusion " um...what is it mom, is something wrong?" Marinette asked. "Well you see we've been hearing alot about this girl in your school, I believe her name is Lila Rossi and well if my memory serves me correctly she's the one who accused you of pushing her down the stairs awhile back is that right?" Sabine asked. Marinette began to panic, were her parents starting to believe Lila too like everyone else. " Yes she is, what about her?" Marinette's voice cracked at the end, Sabine and Tom both put a hand on one of Marinette's shoulders, Tom spoke up this time around " we wanted to make sure she isn't still making problems for you sweetie" . Marinette let out a sigh of relief, so her parents weren't mad at her for anything, thank goodness. Marinette then realized that she had to tell her parents about Lila and how she was still lying but now it was about Marinette being a bully, she started to tear up. 

Her parents immediately took notice "Oh sweetie, what happened?" Marinette could feel her whole body racking from the sobs she was letting out struggling to speak as all that was coming out were hiccups. Both parents got up from their seats and hugged Marinette tightly as she nuzzled her face in her father's chest soaking his shirt with tears. Once Marinette managed to calm herself down a bit she began to explain everything that was going on at school. how Lila hadn't stopped lying, but now Marinette had become the target of her lies and that her classmates almost hurt her today until Adrien came to her rescue which that part of the story had her blushing. Sabine stroked her daughter's back as Tom had gone back to placing his hand on Marinette's shoulder for comfort. The two adults looked at each other's with worry framing their faces, they had to do something about the bullying their daughter was enduring at school.Marinette eventually fell asleep in her father's lap as the crying had tuckered her out and the burly man carried her back upstairs, so she could sleep in her bed. Sabine and Tom went to sleep filled with worry that night.

The next day Marinette was almost late yet again, but thankfully her excitement for Mrs.Rose's after school lesson had her jumping from bed and hurrying to get ready. As she scurried down the stairs she grabbed a fresh made croissant from a plate that had been put on the countertop in the kitchen and then headed out the doors yelling out a quick goodbye to her parents who waved at her from behind the cash register.Once Marinette reached the school she accidentally bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the sidewalk."Oh my gosh I'm sorry...aH A..D..DRIEN" Adrien Agreste was staring back at her"it's ok Marinette, here let me help you up" he reached his hand out for Marinette to grab onto, the girl blushing at the light touch of her hand cupping his. Marinette nervously rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks still pink . "Um thanks Adrien" Marinette spoke shyly with her eyes downcast, "it's no problem Marinette" Adrien gave a small smile, just then the bell rang and the two proceeded to run to Ms.Bustier's class.  
Once they got to the classroom both teens were out of breath, panting as they went to their respective seats.

Thankfully Ms.Bustier hadn't started on the attendance yet and they had made it just in time, both letting out sighs of relief. Lila looked over he shoulder to see Marinette sitting in the back row, she had to figure out some kind of lie to make everyone question Mrs.Rose's true intentions with Marinette after school. The Italian girl smirked as she spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear " So Marinette, you have a class with Mrs.Rose after school today right?" Marinette looked over at Lila, confusion plastered over her face " well I was wondering , maybe you should be careful, you know Mrs.Rose is an adult and it's a bit suspicious that she wants you in her classroom with just the two of you alone" everyone stared back and forth between Lila and Marinette and they too were now starting to question why Mrs. Rose wanted to have after school lessons with them. Marinette seeing what Lila was trying to do immediately stopped her in her tracks, "Most teachers at Francoise DuPont offer extra lessons Lila, Mrs.Rose just simply wants to help us get better with our instruments she isn't just offering me after school lessons, you heard what she said the other day she's offering lessons to all of us" Marinette crossed her arms anger visibly shown on her face. She wasn't going to allow Lila to give Mrs.Rose a bad reputation sure she's only been their music teacher for a day, but Tikki told her the other day after music class, that she could sense good energy coming from the teacher, and Marinette knew she could trust her Kwami's judgement, she couldn't wait for her after school lesson now more than ever, Ms.Bustier's class had basically become Lila's time to shine everyday.

Outside the school ground, a group of three people were making their way to the school all dressed up in large trench coats of varying colors and hats and glasses covering their hair and eyes from the public walking around them on the street. Once they reached Francoise DuPont highschool's courtyard they were stopped by Mr.Damocles ," excuse me,but who might you three be?" The principal questioned. The three figures all stared at eachother not clear about what their next move should be. Mrs.Rose had just reached the bottom of the stairs in the courtyard approaching the group "Not to worry Mr.Damocles they're with me" the teacher said and ushered the three people to follow her. Mr Damocles was yet again struck with confusion and simply walked back to his office. Alison's music class had ended about an hour ago and they had about ten minutes to go until Marinette would be coming to her after school lesson, she opened her classroom door to the three people now going inside. "Hey girls, how's it going?" Alison asked while giving off her usual smirk, the three figures all chuckled " we're doing great, can't wait to meet this student of yours" Julie spoke up. The three people in the trench coats were Alison's bandmates, they had put disguises on in order to not get hassled by the paparazzi as well as give off a great reveal to Marinette who would be there any second now. 

Marinette was practically bouncing off the walls rushing over to get to Mrs.Rose's class now that regular classes were over for the day. However before she could get there she almost tripped over her feet as she was stopped by Alya in her tracks , "Oh Alya, what's up I'm kinda in a hurry"Marinette was jumping from side to side trying to get past her friend. " I know girl, I just wanted to tell you to be careful and um... please call if something happens you know" Alya was twiddling her thumbs as she spoke. Marinette was starting to get annoyed, what was with everyone believing Lila's every word. 

Before Marinette could tell Alya she'd be fine, Mrs.Rose's door opened and she peeked her head out to look over in Marinette's direction. "Oh there you are Marinette , come on we can't wait to get started on your lesson today" the teacher spoke enthusiastically. Marinette quickly by passed Alya and made her way over to Mrs.Rose's classroom, she gave a quick look over her shoulder to Alya " we'll talk later okay see ya later Alya". Alya muttered out a quiet goodbye as she walked over to meet up with Nino so the two could walk home together. Once Marinette walked into the classroom she could see there were three other people in the room,she started to feel abit nervous maybe Alya was right to be worried for her especially after their teacher went over and closed the blinds and locked the door. Marinette was shaking on the spot, what was happening! Mrs. Rose then looked over to the three people next to her " no need to worry Marinette, now then girls shall we" Marinette was so confused until all of a sudden the three people began to take their trench coats off.

The person in the dark blue trenchcoat had tan skin, dark brown hair with blue highlights and wore round glasses and a black ensemble of a turtleneck and a skirt, she was Julie , the person in the red coat had short red hair with an undercut, a nose ring and had a grey tanktop and black jeans on, this was Cathy. Finally the last person in a magenta trenchcoat had short black hair with pink highlights, both eyes a different color , the left eye a milky grey and the right a light blue and had a long sleeve yellow dress on, the woman was Ying. Marinette instantly recognized the three women now standing in front of her "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE THE DEMONIC ANGELS!" Mrs.Rose chuckled which made Marinette turn her attention over to her teacher "wait if the three of you are here, then that must mean!?" Mrs.Rose then took the lavender scarf off her head and pulled her black shades off her face and smirked at Marinette's shocked expression. Marinette pointed a shaky finger in her teacher's direction "YOU'RE THE ALISON BELROSE, AND OH WOW YOU'RE OUR MUSIC TEACHER!" The young girl was squealing a huge grin overtaking her features. The four band members all looked at one another and loudly chuckled " yep that's us, we wanted to surprise you since Alison here told us that you had become her favorite student in the span of a day teaching" Ying teased. Alison blushed, but quickly brushed off the comment " Marinette we didn't just meet up to give you an after school lesson today" Marinette then looked up at Alison, confusion maring her face, "What do you mean Mrs.Ro... sorry Mrs.Belrose". Alison took a big breath in then exhaled, looking at Marinette with a serious expression "we want you to help us expose Lila for the liar she is". Marinette looked around, everyone giving her an encouraging smile, she then looked back at her teacher and gave her an affirmative nod " I'd love to help" the young girl pumped her fist in the air. "That's great to hear, so here's the plan" everyone was now set to get started on destroying Lila's lies


End file.
